totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
TD: Eurovision Song Contest
TD: Eurovision Song Contest ''(właśc. Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest; fr. Défis Extrêmes: Concours Eurovision de la Chanson; pol. Totalna Porażka: Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji; w skrócie TD:ESC)'' - Największa fikcja muzyczna tej wiki, wzorowana na Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji. Użytkownicy, sterujący poszczególnymi krajami, walczą w niej o tytuł Grand Prix. Kraje wystawiają wykonawców i piosenki, a następnie głosują na najlepszy utwór. Zwycięski kraj jest gospodarzem kolejnej edycji. Zasady Fikcja TD: Eurovision Song Contest składa się z okresu selekcyjnego (tzn. zapisów) i przebiegu konkursu. Zapisy (Okres selekcyjny) Aby wziąć udział w TD: Eurovision Song Contest należy zapisać się do konkretnej edycji. Mogą to zrobić tylko zarejestrowani użytkownicy. Pierwszeństwo nad pozostałymi uczestnikami mają producenci fikcji (Milek 99 i PanJamnik). Okres rezerwacji i zapisów Po półfinałach edycji poprzedniej, rozpoczyna się okres rezerwacji '''krajów do edycji następnej. Użytkownicy, którzy brali udział w poprzedniej edycji, mają prawo do wcześniejszej rezerwacji krajów lub ich wymiany na inne. Zarezerwowane kraje są podawane w tabeli uczestników przez producentów. Po okresie rezerwacji, rozpoczyna się '''okres zapisów - po finale edycji poprzedniej. Wtedy mogą zmienić kraje użytkownicy, którzy brali udział w edycji poprzedniej oraz mogą się zapisać debiutujący użytkownicy. Jako pierwsze pod uwagę są brane zmiany użytkowników z poprzedniej edycji, potem zgłoszenia debiutantów. W tym okresie wszyscy muszą uzupełnić pozostałe dane, jeśli nie podali ich wcześniej. Zgłoszone kraje są podawane w tabeli uczestników przez producentów.. Zgłoszenia Zgłoszenia należy podawać w komentarzach na stronie trwającego konkursu. Zmienić je będzie można (oprócz kraju) w ciągu 24 godzin (lub innym wytyczonym czasie w fikcji), lub gdy wystąpi powtórka piosenki/wykonawcy lub błąd w zgłoszeniu (do zamknięcia zapisów). Reprezentant może śpiewać piosenkę w każdym języku, ale zaleca się urzędowy danego kraju, lub angielski. Pełne zgłoszenie musi zawierać: *'kraj '(startować mogą tylko kraje, które choć raz wystąpiły na prawdziwym Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji oraz Liechtenstein i Kosowo; maksymalnie można zarezerwować 3 państwa z wyjątkiem kraju zablokowanego - Watykanu, gdzie odbywają się edycje specjalne); *'piosenkę '(nie wolno zgłaszać piosenek z poprzednich edycji); *'oryginalnego wykonawcę zgłaszanej piosenki'; *'reprezentanta '(postać z Totalnej Porażki lub własną, nie można ich brać od innych użytkowników chyba, że za jego zgodą); *'link do piosenki '(najlepiej z serwisu YouTube; przy podaniu linku z innego serwisu należy dodatkowo podać plik mp3 z piosenką o min. 128 kb/s); *'kontakt '(obowiązkowe dla użytkowników debiutujących). Przebieg Ze zgłoszonych krajów, w finale automatycznie znajduje się tzw. Wielka Szóstka, czyli kraje które zdobyły pierwsze sześć miejsc w finale poprzedniej edycji.' '''Zdobywca pierwszego miejsca jest też organizatorem. Pozostałe kraje startują w' półfinałach''' (odcinki 1 i 2). Każdy użytkownik biorący udział ma obowiązek oddania głosów. Nie ma ingerencji w nich przez autorów czy jury (za wyjątkiem ich własnych). Każdy użytkownik biorący udział ma obowiązek oddania głosów. Nie ma ingerencji w nich przez autorów czy jury (za wyjątkiem ich własnych). Każdy kraj (czyli każdy użytkownik) głosuje. Przyznaje się oceny w skali eurowizyjnej: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10 i 12 punktów. Jeśli użytkownik ma 3 kraje głosy się potraja, jeśli 2 - podwaja. Nie wolno głosować na swoje kraje. Wyznaczona ilość krajów (najczęściej 10), które zdobędą najwięcej punktów, awansuje do finału. Głosy zbierają producenci, ale może również wyznaczyć pomocnika. Po opublikowaniu wyników finału, producenci mają obowiązek opublikować tabelę wyników szczegółowych (Scoreboard) ukazującą głosowania poszczególnych krajów. W finale (odcinek 3) zmierzają się państwa, które awansowały z półfinałów i Wielka Szóstka. Każdy użytkownik biorący udział ma obowiązek oddania głosów. Nie ma ingerencji w nich przez autorów czy jury (za wyjątkiem ich własnych). Głosowanie odbywa się na tej samej zasadzie co w półfinałach - każdy kraj (czyli każdy użytkownik) głosuje. Przyznaje się oceny w skali eurowizyjnej: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10 i 12 punktów. Jeśli użytkownik ma 3 kraje głosy się potraja, jeśli 2 - podwaja. Nie wolno głosować na swoje kraje. 6 państw o najwyższych notach ma gwarantowane miejsce w finale kolejnej edycji, a kraj z największą ilością punktów wygrywa edycję i jest gospodarzem kolejnej. Po ogłoszeniu wyników w odcinku, producenci ma obowiązek opublikować tabelę wyników szczegółowych (Scoreboard) ukazującą głosowania poszczególnych krajów. Właściciel zwycięskiego państwa ma prawo asystować producentom przy prowadzeniu fikcji kolejnej. Ma prawo wyznaczyć jednego prowadzącego ze swoich postaci oraz wymyślić (jeśli nie powstał wcześniej przez producentów) slogan dla kolejnej edycji. Na miasto-gospodarza można wyznaczyć 3 największe miasta w danym państwie, decyzję co do miejsca ostatecznego podejmują producenci po konsultacji z użytkownikiem-gospodarzem. Edycje Congratulations oraz edycje tematyczne są edycjami specjalnymi i ich zasady może różnić się nieznacznie od tych powyżej. Są one zawarte na stronach tychże edycji. Kary i dyskwalifikacje W okresie selekcyjnym (zapisach) niezmienienie powtórki piosenki/wykonawcy lub błędu w zgłoszeniu skutkuje dyskwalifikacją. W przypadku rezerwacji/zgłoszenia krajów, a nie podania pozostałych danych, użytkownika dyswalifikuje się z danej edycji i można przedłużyć dyskwalifikację na kolejną. W takim przypadku zarezerwowane/zgłoszone kraje zwalnia się. W pófłinałach nieoddanie głosów grozi dyskwalifikacją trwającą do trzech kolejnych edycji, niezależnie jaki kraj zajął pozycję. Jeśli awansował do finału - zwalnia miejsce zdobywcy miejsca kolejnego. W skrajnych przypadkach dyswalifikacji (przy większej ilości dyskwalifikowanych krajów czy użytkowników) awansują kraje, które zajęły kolejne miejsca (8,9, 10 itd.). W przypadku podżegania, kupowania lub innego sposobu manipulowania głosami, można zdyskwalifikować użytkownika oszukującego do 3 kolejnych edycji lub na zawsze. Osoba namawiana jest zobowiązana do zgłoszenia takich nieprawidłowości, w innym przypadku także może zostać zdyskwalifikowana na 3 kolejne edycje. W finale w przypadku nie oddania głosów, dyskwalifikuje się użytkownika do trzech kolejnych edycji i zwalnia się jego kraje. Jeśli wygrał - Grand Prix przechodzi na zdobywcę drugiego miejsca. Jeśli był w Wielkiej Szóstce - na jego miejsce wchodzi zdobywca miejsca 7. W skrajnych przypadkach dyswalifikacji (przy większej ilości dyskwalifikowanych krajów czy użytkowników) do Wielkiej Szóstki wchodzą kraje, które zajęły kolejne miejsca (8, 9, 10 itd.). W przypadku podżegania, kupowania lub innego sposobu manipulowania głosami, można zdyskwalifikować użytkownika oszukującego do 3 kolejnych edycji lub na zawsze. Osoba namawiana jest zobowiązana do zgłoszenia takich nieprawidłowości, w innym przypadku także może zostać zdyskwalifikowany na 3 kolejne edycje. Rozstrzyganie remisów W półfinałach 'remisy rozstrzyga się wg. zasady większej ilości not - kraj który ma więcej 12-stek jest wyżej od tego który ma ich mniej. Jeśli jest ich tyle samo, bierze się pod uwagi 10-tki. W przypadku dalszego remisu bierze się pod uwagę kolejne noty (8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 i 1). Jeśli noty są identyczne nawet przy ocenie "1", bierze się pod uwagę miejsce zajęte w finale poprzedniej edycji (jeśli kraj nie awansował do niego, automatycznie jest niżej od tego, który się do niego dostał. Jeśli oba nie awansowały, rozstrzyga się na podstawie miejsca w półfinale poprzedniej edycji. Jeśli pozycja była identyczna (z powodu alokacji w dwóch różnych półfinałach lub remisu) rozstrzyga się wg. ilości punktów. Jeśli jest identyczna, ponownie w grę wchodzi zasada większej ilości not). W '''finale '''remisy rozstrzyga się również wg. zasady większej ilości not - kraj który ma więcej 12-stek jest wyżej od tego który ma ich mniej. Jeśli jest ich tyle samo, bierze się pod uwagi 10-tki.W przypadku dalszego remisu bierze się pod uwagę kolejne noty (8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 i 1). W skrajnych sytuacjach przy takiej samej liczbie not, remisy rozstrzyga się wg. wyższej pozycji w półfinale. Jeśli kraj był w Wielkiej Szóstce i ma remis z krajem który był w półfinale, kraj z Wielkiej Szóstki jest automatycznie wyżej. Jeśli remis jest pomiędzy dwoma krajami Wielkiej Szóstki, a liczba not jest identyczna, bierze się pod uwagę miejsce z poprzedniej edycji. FAQ *'Czy można zmienić wcześniej wybrane kraje i pozostałe dane? *Tak, ale pod pewnymi warunkami. Kraj można zmienić na jeden z wolnych i to tylko w okresie rezerwacji i zapisów. Ta sama zasada dotyczy się wykonawców. Jeśli chodzi o piosenki - również, ale trzeba też pamiętać by nie była to piosenka z poprzednich edycji. *'Czy debiutujący i powracający użytkownicy mogą zgłosić swoje propozycje w okresie rezerwacji?' *Tak, ale muszą pamiętać, że użytkownicy z prawem rezerwacji mogą zamienić zarezerwowane kraje czy zarezerwować zgłoszone przez nich piosenki. *'Jak sprawdzić czy piosenka, którą chce zgłosić/zarezerwować nie była zgłoszona w poprzednich edycjach?' *Lista piosenek jest na stronie Statystyki poszczególnych krajów w TD: Eurovision Song Contest. Edycje konkursu Edycje tradycyjne *1. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *2. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *3. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *4. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *5. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *6. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *7. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *8. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *9. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *10. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *11. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *12. TD: Eurovision Song Contest (anulowana) Edycje Congratulations *TD: Eurovision Song Contest Congratulations Show - 5 edition *TD: Eurovision Song Contest Congratulations Show - 10 edition Ekipa *Milek 99 - Producent, Autor Fikcji. *PanJamnik - Producent pomocniczy, Autor Fikcji. *ForeverNTM - Oficjalny Grafik Fikcji. *Venstey - Oficjalny Statystyk Fikcji. Debiuty Rezygnacje Powroty Zwycięstwa Edycje tradycyjne Edycje Congratulations Liczba uczestników Edycje tradycyjne Edycje Congratulations Gospodarze Kraje i użytkownicy Zobacz też: Statystyki poszczególnych krajów w TD: Eurovision Song Contest. Jak dotąd we wszystkich edycjach wystąpiło 51 krajów od 25 użytkowników. Kursywą oznaczone są kraje wolne. Rankingi Rankingi "najwięcej" (tylko zwycięzcy) są aktualizowane co edycję. Rankingi "najmniej", "najwięcej (ogólne)" i pozostałe są uzupełniane, gdy któryś kraj zmieści się w pierwszej piątce rankingu. Najwięcej punktów w finale (tylko zwycięzcy) Najwięcej punktów w finale (ogólne) Najmniej punktów w finale Nawięcej punktów w półfinale (tylko zwycięzcy) Najwięcej punktów w półfinale (ogólne) Najmniej punktów w pófinale Kraje z najwyższą pozycją posiadające 69 punktów w finale Kraje z najwyższą pozycją posiadające 69 punktów w półfinale Nagrody specjalne Edycje 1-10 center|670px center|670px center|670px center|670px center|670px center|670px center|670px center|670px center|670px Składy Wielkiej Szóstki TOP Krajów TOP Użytkowników TOP Krajów (Congratulations) TOP Użytkowników (Congratulations) Ciekawostki *Białoruś to jedyny kraj który na podium stawał aż 4 razy. *Quai jako jedyny jest w posiadaniu krajów, które zdobyły wszystkie miejsca w Wielkiej Szóstce. *Rafix jako jedyny posiada kraj który był na każdym miejscu Wielkiej Szóstki prócz pierwszego. *Belgia jest krajem który był w posiadaniu największej liczby użytkowników. *Spectara i Roxanne1413 to jedyne użytkowniczki które wygrały edycję, w której debiutowały. Do tego grona można też zaliczyć Vamelię, która wygrała pierwszą edycję. Co ciekawe, żadna z tych użytkowniczek nie uczestniczyła w edycji 12 konkursu. *AikkoxD to jedyny użytkownik którego kraj (Armenia) otrzymała 69 zarówno w półfinale jak i w finale w tej samej edycji. Zaś jedynym użytkownikiem który może się poszczycić największą ilością krajów z notą 69 (3 razy) jest Pan424/PanJamink. Albania dwa razy otrzymała taką notę a Bułgaria jedną. *Najdłużej rekord punktowy utrzymała Malta. Posiadała go przez dwie edycje. *Jeśli chodź jeden z krajów startujących w danym półfinale awansuje, to użytkownik, który jest jego właścicielem automatycznie nie ma 100% skuteczności trafień. Jeśli natomiast ją ma - żaden z jego krajów nie awansuje do finału, chyba że jest w Wielkiej Szóstce. Galeria TDESC0.png|Oficjalne logo konkursu. TDESCpromo.png Kategoria:Fikcje z serii TD:ESC Kategoria:Zakończone fikcje